A Mario and Luigi Brothers Short Story
by CardCaptor Goku
Summary: I know it's not anime, but I wanted to write a fan-fic story for Luigi, as being the main character because he hardly ever gets any anymore. So, this is like a tribute sort to speak for Luigi. The beggining may be kinda cheesy, but funny, and it does get better, trust me :) Happy reading.
1. The Jealousy Challenge

Luigi was enjoying a nice summer day outside picking up the daisies which were popping up around the warp pipes. While he was picking flowers, he began to reminisce about the old days when his brother Mario and him, had to save Princess Toadstool as a team, because as of late, it's been his brother who has got all the praising with the new Super Mario games which have come out in ! The Mushroom Castle doors flung open with Mario running out and calling for Luigi in a joyous mood.

"Luigi, Luigi! Where are you?"

"I'm over here Mario" said Luigi while waving to his brother. "What are you so happy about?" Luigi asked.

"Princess Toadstool has just sanctioned another Nintendo game for me called, "Mario and The Search For The Lost Star" Mario responded.

Luigi's eyes began to grow wide in shock and was breathing in and out harder, while his fists were balling up in rage at the thought of another game for the all-too-perfect plumber brother of his.

"No way!" Luigi yelled. "This isn't fair, how come you get all the glory in the games and I'm left fixing things in the castle?"

Mario didn't know what had come over his brother; usually when he had news of a new game featuring himself, Luigi would tell him, "Wow, really?" and then head down a warp pipe somewhere.

Mario asked his brother, "You're not happy for me Luigi? I thought YOU of all people would be happiest for me."

Luigi was looking ready to blow his green hat clear off his head like a volcano blowing its top.

"Momamia!" said Luigi, slapping his forehead. "Don't you see? Don't you get it? You're the one out on all the adventures, you're the one who gets the respect and I'm sick of being the one who's always in your shadow. No more!"

Luigi took a white plumber's glove from his right overall pocket and whipped it right across his brother's face with a whack that echoed all around the Mushroom Kingdom.

"I challenge you to a duel Mario, and the duel will be: whoever is the first to stomp 10 goombas in the least amount of time!"

Mario was rubbing his red cheek while staring at Luigi, not believing that his own brother had smacked him with a glove, least of all, challenging him to a goomba stomping duel when everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom knows that he is the best goomba-stomper around.

'Alright, I accept your challenge, we shall also make a wager that if I win the duel, then you must quit your sissy blubbering about not being in any games or being in my shadow nonsense."

"And if I win?" asked Luigi.

"If you win, then I'll let you take part in any games or adventures I do in the future, course, not like anyone will want to buy games with you in them or have someone like you go on an adventure for that matter. Ha-ha! Deal?" asked Mario, holding out his hand with a smirk on his face.

Luigi had been standing there with his arms crossed while tapping his foot, impatiently staring up at the sky. He looked down at the hand, thought for a second, then accepted the deal, shaking his brother's hand with a look of confidence on his face and a fiery passion burning in his eyes to win this game.

With that, the plumber brothers ran onwards the closest warp pipe and jumped in, ready to test each other's skill at goomba stomping.


	2. The Games Misfortunate Beginning

The two brothers landed on the opposite side of the pipe. The scenery around them had trees, which looked like coconut trees, but smaller. In front of them lay a long winding path that split to the left and the right, at the middle, and went deeper into the trees.

"OK" said Luigi. "Now we need a referee to make sure were each timed fairly."

"Whatever" said Mario

Luigi took a short flute from his back pocket and blew a few notes on it.

"He should be here any minute now."

"Who should be here?" asked Mario confused.

"Oh, a friend" said Luigi with a smile.

Mario turned around at a loud rustling sound coming from a small bush behind them. A small figure jumped out of the bush. The figure looked like a ball of root with a blue flower on its head and two short legs on the bottom of it.

"I'm here!" said the little thing while running up beside Luigi's right leg.

"Is this your friend?" Mario asked.

"Yes, this is Blue, he'll help time us." Luigi looked down to where Blue was standing and bent down. "Blue, we need you to get on a high up cliff and time my brother and I on how long it takes us to stomp ten goombas."

"Alrighty, I can do that" said Blue

enthusiastically.

Blue scurried into the forest and no sooner had he went in, then he re-appeared on a ledge above Mario and Luigi.

"Ok you guys, I'm ready!" said Blue.

Luigi turned to his brother and said, "Now, I'll go second, which gives you the honor and prestige of going first, and remember, the goal is to stomp ten goombas as fast as you can. Blue will time us from up on the ledge."

"This will be all too easy." said Mario coolly while getting down into position like he was about to run a marathon race. "Just say when to go."

"You ready Blue?" Luigi asked, looking up to where Blue was standing.

"Ready and waiting" Blue yelled back.

"Go!" Luigi yelled at the top of his lungs.

Mario dashed straight off down the path and then took the right path into the woods. No sooner had Mario gone into the woods, then he spied two goombas side by side ahead of him. Mario immediately squatted down and like a spring, shot straight up and towards one of the two goombas. Mario squashed the goomba to the left and when the other one saw Mario, it tried to turn and run away, but Mario was already going towards it and then with a thud, the goomba was stomped flat.

"Easy" Mario said with a smirk and a glint of confidence in his eyes. Mario raced towards his next target.

"How many has he stomped now Blue?" Luigi asked.

"Two" Blue replied dryly.

"Two already!? How in the world did he stomp two goombas already!? Dang!"

Luigi was kicking the ground and complaining his brother had all the luck when Blue said, "Five now"

"Momamia!" Luigi yelled angrily, scaring a few birds out of the trees near them.

"He-he, sounds like Luigi knows I've hit five, but man, this is harder than I thought, my legs are getting tired from all the running and jumping." Mario was running towards another goomba when he felt something grab his leg and then fell flat on his face, knocking him out. The thing that grabbed him, pulled him into thew bushes and they were gone.

"Luigi, Luigi!" Blue had begun yelling frantically.

"What is it Blue? Luigi asked curiously.

"Mario disappeared, I don't see him anymore!" Blue yelled, while jumping up and down.

"Whaaa! How could that happen, I thought you were watching him?" Luigi's voice had a hint of fear in it. "Do you remember where you saw him last when he disappeared?"

"Yeah, I saw him fall and then it was like his body just vanished."

"Fall? The vanish? What the heck is going on?" Luigi pondered to himself. "Take me to the spot where he disappeared last Blue, please."

"Ok" Blue replied sympathetically. He knew Luigi was concerned for his brother and wanted to help any way he could.

Blue jumped down from the ledge and landed beside Luigi. He ran past him and called to Luigi, "Comon, follow me Luigi" Blue lead Luigi down the straight path, then took the same right path Mario had taken and passed the two squished goombas on their way. They continued forward till Blue stopped and looked down.

"What is it Blue? There something there?" Luigi walked up beside Blue and looked down to where Blue was looking. "That looks like the impression of a face in the ground." Luigi remembered Blue said he saw his brother fall and came to the conclusion that this was his brother's face, after all, it had a mustache, and only Mario and Luigi himself had one in all the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Look Luigi, the face is smeared across the ground to the bushes over there." said Blue, while looking to where the smear trail led.

"Forget the contest Blue, it looks like my brother may have been captured, and were going to find him, lets follow the smear lines through the bush and see where they lead us."

"Good idea" replied Blue, following closely behind Luigi's footsteps.


	3. The New Foe

Mario began to open his eyes in a bleary state with his head feeling like a hammer had hit it. He looked to his left and right and noticed he was chained to a stonewall. The only thing in front of him was a smooth marble path with lava on either side that lead to a huge wooden door, which was closed.

"What's going on?" Mario said out loud. "First I was in a forest smooshing goombas and then I wake up to find myself here in this stone room?"

Ssshewwwwmmm! The lava beside the marble path began to spew upward and a huge bulky figure was standing in front of Mario. Mario stared hard at the thing, taking in its physical characteristics. The body of whatever it was, was made up of what looked like hardened magma, except for the legs that were purely lava. The figure's face looked like a skull with flames surrounding its head. It wore a crimson cloak on its back that was connected to its volcano-like shoulders. The thing also carried a long, red-wooden staff in his hands.

"Greetings, Mario. Enjoying your stay here in my humble castle? I hope so, because you're going to be here for a LONG time."

"Who are you?" Mario asked the mysterious figure.

"Me? Why, I am King Brimstone, King of all lava and magma, and Lord of this castle."

"Are you another of Bowser's cronies?"

"Another of Bowser's cronies!? Har-Har-Har! That's a good one. I don't work for that overgrown flub of a turtle. This is all my doing. Quite ingenious of me to have captured you when he merely tried capturing the Princess eh?"

Mario turned his head. "Well, if your going to destroy me, get on with it."

"Oh not yet my boy, Iv'e got big plans for you. and it involves a certain little kingdom which you love so dearly."

Mario turned his head at the mention of the Mushroom Kingdom. "What are you planning!?"

"Feisty now aren't we? You'll know soon enough what my plans are, shouldn't be too hard to figure out. Well, I have some things that need my attention, do enjoy your stay here while I'm away, and don't think about escaping, if you could, there are two guards standing watch outside the door, and they are in a rather cranky mood, wouldn't want to upset them further now would we? Ha-Ha-Ha!"

With that, King Brimstone jumped into the lava, disappearing with a his while his voice echoed all around the room, leaving Mario to ponder what it was that King Brimstone had planned for him and the Mushroom Kingdom.

"How can I stop him when I'm chained to this wall, and don't even know what his plans are? Who else could possibly stop him?" Mario said silently to himself.


	4. Beyond The Trail

Luigi and Blue were still following the path that was being provided by Mario's dragged body.  
"Arg, Mario must have been conked out for a long time for him to have been dragged so far." Luigi exclaimed.

"Maybe he did wake up and they knocked him out again." said Blue.

Luigi thought for a moment and then said, "No if that were the case, then we would have seen a stopping spot, and we haven't yet."

"Guess you're right." said Blue, still hopping alongside Luigi. "Don't you think we should have gone to the castle for help?"

Luigi didn't like this question and yelled at Blue. "What is it with people, nobody ever thinks I'm up to a job when there's trouble, it's always, "Mario help me!" or "Mario save me!" Why can't I get people to do the same for me!? I'll show ya what I can do, come-on, I'm getting to the end of this path and saving my brother!"

Luigi and Blue ran to get to where the path ended; Finally reaching it, they found themselves in front of a tremendously huge volcano that had a castle situated on the far right side.

"Well now" Luigi said, "This isn't Bowser's castle, so who's could it possibly be?" Stroking his chin in thought, Luigi walked slowly toward the volcano, as if afraid it would explode on him. "If the tracks stopped before reaching the castle, then maybe there is a secret entrance around here?" Luigi said, while turning to face Blue.

"Yeah!" A trap door, a trap door! That should be it!" Blue seemed to relish the notion of finding a trap door.

The two looked all over the place for some type of button or secret notch in the bushes,trees and even in the dirt, but after what seemed like hours, they hadn't found a thing.

"Ahh! I'm about ready to give up!" Luigi said, while throwing his hat to the ground.

"No, we mustn't give up! Hope, we must have hope Luigi!" Blue proclaimed.

"Yes, I know Blue, but I need a break, I'm bushed from all this looking, let me sit down here for a minute."

Luigi picked up his hat from off the ground and walked towards a nearby tree stump.  
"Ah, this looks like a good spot" Luigi sat down on the stump and the stump clicked. "What the!?" said Luigi as he felt his butt slipping into a hole that wasn't there before, he then felt himself fall inside, leaving Blue behind. "Waaaa! Where am I going, ahhh!" yelled Luigi as he tumbled down a long tunnel.  
Thud! Luigi landed on his butt on a hard surface. "Owwawawa! That Hurt!"  
Luigi stood up and grabbed his hat, putting it on while looking around. "Hm, smells like the same thing I smell in Bowser's keep. Boiling lava." He said conclusively.  
Luigi looked around and found a door with two torches on either side. He walked forward and reached out to grab the door handle and pulled. The door opened with a loud creaking noise that echoed all around him.  
"With this much noise, I'm sure to get some unwelcome visitors, I better hurry."  
"Luigi ran out of the room and out into a large hallway with doors on both sides and one at the far end.  
"Oh great, first the trap door, and now a maze of doors." said Luigi while rolling his eyes.


End file.
